Tiva: It's only the beginning
by Beckysbombers23
Summary: It's been 5 months since the Gibbs was given a new assignment and the team resigned. Tony, Tim and Ziva have soent the past few months trying to clear their boss' name, and hopefully get their jobs back.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the finale. Meaning McGee, Ziva and DiNozzo have resigned and Gibbs is on assignment. Major Tiva action within this story.

It's 2:30 AM and Dinozzo is tossing and turning, attempting to fall back to sleep for the third time in an hour. In the back of his mind something is bugging him but he cant put his finger on what. So he gets up and goes to the kitchen, forgetting that Ziva and Tony have taken up residence in his spare room and couch respectively. For the past 4 months, the three of them have been digging up information on _ (Colin Hanks character), which would hopefully clear Gibb's name therefore giving themselves their jobs back.

As he is about to take a swig of milk from the carton, he hears rustling coming from the spare bedroom. He closes the fridge and creeps toward the bedroom and peeks through the cracked door. Inside he could see Ziva lying in bed, sniffling and wiping her eyes. As Tony enters the room, she quickly stops, and pretends to be asleep.

"_I know you're up, so don't try to fake it_." He chuckles and sits down next to her on the edge of the bed. He gently places a hand on hers, giving her a soft squeeze." Ziva sighs and says, "_I know…I just." _She breathes in and begins, "_I'm just tired of everything…my father is dead and I am just sitting here waiting for Gibbs to come back. I feel helpless."_ Tony nods and gives her a gentle smile, _"I know but we are doing all that we can do…without letting them know what we're up to."_ Ziva sighs and returns the smile, as Tony gets up to leave, she whispers, "_Don't go...stay. Please?"_ Tony stops for a moment and thinks.

Within his inner self, he knows Gibbs says never date a coworker and not to get involve with one. But Ziva needs all the comfort she can get. Plus I have loved her since the day I first met her. He closes the door and walks to the bed, gently sliding under the covers, but keeping his hands to himself. Ziva turns to him and leans her head on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McGee, turning over on the sofa, glanced at his watch, which read 5:45 AM. Sitting up and noticing that Tony's door was open and his bed was empty he then turn his attention to the kitchen, thinking he would see Tony sitting there. Instead he saw the milk carton that was left there during the night. Deciding that he could sleep for a little while longer, Tim turned over and fell back to sleep.

Over in the spare bedroom, Tony and Ziva slept together, with his arms around her and her head upon his chest. Both of them knew that Gibbs would never approve but in the back of their minds they both knew that they loved each other. They each wanted to be much more than just friends, but they knew that they couldn't be. After a little past 8 am Ziva's phone buzzed on the side table, causing both her and Tony to stir, he turning over, still asleep and her sitting up in bed. She looked at the phone and listened to the voicemail, noting that it was her friend Adam calling to let her know he was back in Israel. In the back of her mind she remembers that conversation between her and Tony in the woods near the safe house. Boy had she wanted to kiss him then and there but she knew that Gibbs would scold her if she had.

She turns her head ad glances over at Tony sleeping comfortably with his back to her. She sighs and jostles him awake gently, _"Tony…it's eight o'clock…come on wake up." _Tony of course grumbles and shakes his head, cuddling the pillow underneath his head. Ziva gets up and goes into the guest bathroom, connected to the bedroom where she brushes her teeth and puts her hair into a neat ponytail. In the meantime she can hear Tony getting out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, obviously forgetting that he wasn't in his own room.

As Tony walks into the bathroom, he rubs his eyes and realizes he isn't in his own room. "_Oh…oops sorry Ziva…"_ He says as he stands in the doorway of the bathroom. "_It's I was just finishing up."_ She responds apparently unbothered by the fact that he forgot where he was. She smiled and walked towards him, letting him use the bathroom but instead of stepping aside he inhales and sighs, "_Ziva…_" He utters and he takes her hand in his; his eyes never breaking contact with hers. "I…"He starts to say when he hears footsteps behind him as Tim comes into the bedroom with an extremely confused look upon his face. "_Um…hello?"_ He says and looks from Tony to Ziva and back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay…so busy! But please do review!

Tim, obviously embarrassed, opened his mouth to ask a question but decided not to. Instead he shook his head slightly and retraced his steps. Tony and Ziva on the other hand stared blankly at the space that was just occupied by their colleague moments ago. Realizing that nothing actually happened, Ziva started to say something but Tony cut her off. _"Um…never mind. Uh sorry I guess I'll go back to my room now I guess." _He said, slightly embarrassed for both himself as well as Tim. "_Uhh yeah...I'll go get dressed_." Ziva replied, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she turns and walks back into the bedroom. Tony, in the mean time, shuffles to his room, not daring to look at McGee who is typing away on his laptop.

Under his breath Tony states, "_What am I going to do? I love her but now I cant say anything because stupid probie decides to butt in at the worst time…"_ Tony sighs and brushes his teeth and changes into regular clothes instead of the sweats and shirt he slept in. From out in the living room he can hear Tim typing away on the laptop still and Ziva in the kitchen, obviously trying to make breakfast.

"_Hey Probie…any news on Gibbs?" _Tony asks as he makes his way into the kitchen to make him self something for breakfast, sighing when he sees the milk container on the counter from the night before. "_No…but Vance did send me an email updating us on the current team…He says they are partnering with the FBI on a case involving some kind of mass murders at a naval base in Texas." _Tim turns to his coworkers after reading the email aloud.

After pouring cereal into a bowl and giving Tony a scowl because there is no more milk Ziva, replies "_why does he have to keep updating us if the situation has nothing to do with us?" _She grumbles and scoops a spoonful cereal into her mouth, shaking her head. Reaching across the small table, Tony places a gentle hand on Ziva's looking into her eyes. "_He is just trying to keep us updated but Gibbs will be back soon…." _He says, despite not knowing if he was actually lying to himself too.

"_But we can't just sit here on our asses each day waiting for something to happen…" _She says before she gets up, and storms out of Tony's apartment, leaving Tony and Tim dumbfounded.


End file.
